Sadie Morgan Kanto Region
by HarryPotter4Life24
Summary: All Sadie has known was her life with her band and her parents but when she leaves on her Pokémon journey with her friend Ash she finally discovers where she belongs. As a grass type trainers and a different kind of person she has to discover where her path will take her in life. Brock/OC/Ash Misty/Ash
1. Character Description

All right this is going to be my first Pokémon story ever! It involves an OC character called Sadie Morgan

Sadie was adopted by the Morgan family when she was only a few months old when they found her abandoned on their door step. She was originally from the Orange Islands but the family moved to the Kanto Region a few years ago. Sadie was once the lead singer of a band but they are no longer heard of. She is a love interest for Brock. He has always liked her since they met but she would act not interested so he went after other girl because he thought that he would never get a relationship with her. Morgan is a grass trainer and she starts off her journey with Ash and her first Pokémon is Bulbasaur. She has light Blue, Purple, Pink, and black hair. She has a tattoo of flowers that goes from her stomach to the top of her side.

The first chapter is going to be up on wither Saturday or Sunday. Hope you like it.


	2. Sadie's First Pokemon

Chapter 1: Sadie's First Pokémon

**Disclaimer: I only own Sadie **

Gary/ Sadie one sided

Ash/ Sadie friendship/ love interest

Brock/ Sadie official pairing

Sadie was currently in her bedroom packing her backpack for tomorrow. Tomorrow was the day that she was going to get her first Pokémon and follow her dream and her adoptive parent's dream of becoming a Pokémon trainer.

As she picked up her journal a picture fell out she saw that it was of her band that had fallen apart a couple of years ago. Sadie bent down and picked up the picture and then sighed, "What happened to us guys?"

Packing her journal and the picture of her band into her backpack and then grabbed her knitting supplies and then closed her backpack as she finished up putting her badge case in.

Her mother Heather then walked in and said, "You're already done!?"

Sadie laughed, "Yeah I am."

"Well dinner's ready come on."

Sadie and her mother walked to the kitchen and her mother's Growlithe then ran over to her and she patted him and said, "Hey man."

She then sat down at the table and her father said, "So tomorrow's the big day?"

"Yeah."

Her mother said, "So what kind of trainer are you going to be?"

"I'm going to be a grass type trainer."

Her mother then turned to her father and he nodded. "We have a surprise for you."

She then walked into the room that she shared with Sadie's father and walked out with an outfit in her hands and said, "What do you think?"

"I love it!"

Her dad then said, "Try it on. I want to see what my little girl looks like."

Sadie nodded and then grabbed the outfit and walked to the bathroom and quickly got changed and then walked out of the bathroom and she said, "Alright. What do you think?"

Her father then said, "You look great." The phone then rang and her mother answered and then handed it to her saying, "It's Ash."

Sadie put the phone next to her ear and said, "Hey Ash."

"Hey Sadie. Excited for tomorrow?"

Sadie laughed, "You bet. I already know what Pokémon that I'm going to choose."

"Lucky. I'm thinking either Squirtle or Charmander."

Sadie then said, "Awesome. Let's meet up tomorrow and we'll go on our journey together."

Ash replied, "Alright. Bye Sadie I'll see you tomorrow."

They both hung up and then Sadie said, "I'm going to go to bed Mom. Dad. I'll see you in the morning."

Sadie walked up to her bedroom and set her alarm clock for tomorrow and into an old t-shirt to sleep in.

She then turned off her light and got into her bed and put the comforter around her and instantly fell asleep.

As her bands song Brick by Boring Brick went off Sadie's eyes instantly snapped open and she sat up in bed and she whispered, "Today's the day. I'm getting my first Pokémon!"

She quickly showered, got dressed into her outfit that her parents gave her last night, her green and white fingerless gloves, put her green headphones around her neck, tied her sneakers, brushed her teeth, put her hair in a braid, but on her bracelets, and her locket.

Grabbing her backpack she looked around her bedroom and said, "This is it."

She then walked out of her room and into the kitchen and saw that her mother was cooking and said, "Morning Sadie. Want an omelet?"

"Sure thing."

Her mother quickly made her an omelet and she ate it at warp speed and then said, "I've got to go run to Professor Oak's lab."

She then ran out of her house and knocked on Ash's door. His mother said, "Sadie. Excited for today?"

"Yeah. Is Ash up yet?"

His mother sighed, "No I'll have him meet up at the lab."

Sadie nodded and replied, "Bye Mrs. Ketchum."

She then ran over to the lab and Ash's rival Gary said, "Morning Sadie."

"Morning Gary."

Professor Oak then walked out followed by Sadie's father Kevin. Professor Oak said, "Welcome to my lab newest Pokémon trainers. You are about to start your own journey's and discover more about yourselves and the world of Pokémon by your own accord but you first need your starter Pokémon. Please follow me."

Sadie, Gary, and Tanner followed Professor Oak and Sadie's father into the lab. As they got to the area with the three pokeballs Sadie thought _Ash where are you?_

Professor Oak then said, "In these pokeballs there are the three starter Pokémon I have acquired for today. You will chose between Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur. Sadie you will choose first because you're a girl and I believe that you should go first."

Sadie stepped forward and said, "I've thought a long time about what type of trainer I want to be. I'm going to go with Bulbasaur."

Professor Oak said, "An excellent choose."

He then turned to Gary and he said, "I'm going with Squirtle."

Tanner then said, "Since Sadie got the Pokémon that I wanted and Gary got Squirtle. I'm going with Charmander."

After the three of them left the lab Sadie said, "Bye guys."

Sadie then walked over to the bench and got out her song writing book and started to write a song as she waited for Ash.

As a shadow appeared over her Sadie looked up and saw Ash. She put her book pack in her backpack and hugged him saying, "ASH! Where were you?"

"I over slept. Sorry Sunny."

"It's fine."

**Pika**

Sadie looked down and saw Ash had a Pikachu that had laundry line around him. Sadie looked up at him and Ash said, "Doesn't like the pokeball and refuses to follow me."

Sadie rolled her eyes and said, "Come on let's go."

As Sadie and Ash made their way to the next town Ash was dragging Pikachu. Until Sadie said, "Why don't you carry him?"

Ash and Sadie then knelt down and patted Pikachu who looked up at her and Ash said, "Pikachu are you going to be like this the whole way?"

**Pi**

"Is it because you don't like me?"

Pikachu nodded **Pika, Pika.**

"Well I like you a lot. And since you're the Pokémon I'm training, don't you think you could be a little nicer and just open your mouth and tell me what's wrong?"

Pikachu opened his mouth and Sadie slapped Ash upside the head and said, "Dumbass Pokémon can't talk. Let me talk to Pikachu for a minute."

Sadie looked at Pikachu and undid the laundry line and said, "Pikachu are you afraid of the pokeball?"

Pikachu nodded and Sadie turned towards Ash and said, "Try and be nicer and he'll accept you."

They then continued on the way when Tangela was there and Sadie said, "We'll continue in a minute but first I'm going to catch my first Pokémon by myself."

Sadie then grabbed Bulbasaur's pokeball and threw it saying, "Bulbasaur come on out."

As her Bulbasaur came out her pokeball came flying back to her and she caught it and the Tangela turned towards Bulbasaur.

"Alright Bulbasaur let's do this. Ash stand back a little and let me show you how's it's done."

**Bulba**

Sadie then said, "Alright Bulbasaur let's start with something simple. Bulbasaur use tackle."

Bulbasaur ran forward and hit the Tangela.

"Nicely done. Use Razor Leaf followed by Vine Whip."

Bulbasaur used both the attacks and then Sadie threw a pokeball and caught Tangela.

Sadie grabbed the pokeball and said, "We did it. WE DID IT."

She then sat on the grass next Bulbasaur and patted his bulb and said, "Good job Bulbasaur. I'm your trainer Sadie."

She then picked him up and said, "I'll keep you out for a while."

Ash then ran over and said, "Nicely done Sadie."

"Thanks Ash."

They high fived and Sadie asked, "Where Pikachu?"

"Ran up a tree while I watched you catch the Tangela."

Sadie nodded and then Ash threw a stone which hit a Spearow who called for help.

"Ash run Bulbasaur and I will try and deal with as many as we can."

Ash said "But Sadie."

"GO!"

Sadie put Bulbasaur down and said, "Looks like it's time for round two. Ready Bulbasaur?"

**Bulba Bulbasaur**

She then said, "Alright then. Bulbasaur use Razor Leaf followed by Vine whip."

After a while Bulbasaur was breathing hard and Sadie said, "We can't keep doing this." She then grabbed Bulbasaur's pokeball and said, "Bulbasaur return."

Bulbasaur returned and Sadie then said, "You'll be safe in there. Now I have to find Ash. "

Sadie then followed the Spearow's. Eventually Sadie got to a river and she said, "Maybe he jumped in. I might as well."

She jumped in and then swam to the side where she say a girl with her hair in a side ponytail and said, "Excuse me? Did you see a boy with a Pikachu and a red hat?"

"Yeah. He took my bike and went to the nearest Pokémon Center. Are you a friend of his?"

Sadie got out of the water and said, "Yeah he's my closet friend from Pallet Town. Hi I'm Sadie."

The orange haired girl said, "Hi I'm Misty."

Sadie's said, "I better go then. Thanks for all your help Misty. I hope I see you around."

As Sadie ran down the street she heard Misty say, "Me to Sadie."

As Sadie finally got to where Ash and Pikachu where she say them laying on the ground with a rainbow overheard and she said, "Well is this cute. You ready to go to the Pokémon center?"

Ash got up with Pikachu in his arms and said, "Yeah let's go."

Sadie, Ash, and Pikachu made it down the road and started the journey to Viridan City.

Next Time: The appearance of team rocket shakes Sadie. Who are they and what do they want? As she calls home she learns about the Pokémon league and is determined to enter. And as Sadie, Ash, Bulbasaur, Tangela, and Pikachu journey down the road a new friend is about to join the ranks with them.

A/N I hope that you like this story and the first chapter. Each new season will be a new story. READ AND REVIEW. Look on my profile under Sadie Morgan for every about Morgan and her outfits and Pokémon. That's all I have to say. Peace :D


	3. Pokemon Center Visit

Chapter 1: Pokémon Center Visit

**Disclaimer: I only own Sadie **

Gary/ Sadie one sided

Ash/ Sadie friendship/ love interest

Brock/ Sadie official pairing

As Ash and Sadie got into Viridian City she said, "How's Pikachu doing?"

Ash looked down and said, "Not that good. We better hurry."

Sadie nodded and they continued running down the road until Officer Jenny grabbed Ash's collar of his jacket and said, "Hold it and just where do you think you're going with that Pokémon young man?"

Ash said, "It's my Pokémon and it's hurt. And I've got to get it to the hospital right away."

Officer Jenny bent down and said, "Oh I'm sorry. I thought you might be stealing it. Just show me your I.D. and you can go."

"I.D."

Sadie then said, "Sorry about him. He's a little slow." She grabbed her Pokedex and opened it and it said, "I'm Dexter a pokedex programmed by Professor Oak for Pokémon Trainer Sadie Morgan of the town of Pallet."

Ash then said, "It can also do that?"

Sadie said, "Yeah. My Dad told me to do that just in case. Show Officer Jenny you're I.D."

Ash showed her the Pokedex and Sadie said, "I'll meet you at the Pokémon Center Ash."

Ash nodded and said, "Alright Sadie."

Sadie then walked down the street and to the Pokémon Center. As she walked in Nurse Joy said, "Hello and welcome to the Pokémon Center."

Sadie walked up to the front of the Pokémon center and said, "My friend Ash is going to be here and his Pikachu is injured."

Nurse Joy said, "Alright thank you for letting me know."

Sadie the phone and said, "I'll call home. And introduce Mom and Dad to Bulbasaur and Tangela."

Sadie let both of her Pokémon out of there pokeballs and then knelt down and picked them both up. As Tangela wrapped it's vine around her arm Sadie said, "Hey it's alright. You're going to be with me from now on I promise that I'll take good care of you."

She then dialed her home phone and her mother answered. "Hey Mom."

"Sadie it's so good to see you."

Sadie laughed, "I literally just left and I used to go on tour all the time."

Sadie's mother said, "True. But this is different. Are those your Pokémon?"

"Yeah Bulbasaur was my starter Pokémon and I caught Tangela."

Sadie's mother then said, "Oh Sadie your father would be so proud of you. Where are you calling from?"

"The Pokémon Center in Viridian City."

Sadie's mother then said, "You're already in Viridian City? It took Your Dad and I four days to get there."

Sadie nodded and said, "I've got to go. I'm waiting for Ash."

"Alright Sadie. Oh when you get to Lavender Town stop at your Aunt Taylor and Uncle Matthew's house."

Sadie nodded and hung up and was sitting on the bench with her two Pokémon.

As the doors opened Officer Jenny and Ash barged in and Nurse Joy said, "We have a driveway you know."

"It's a Pokémon emergency."

Ash then stood up and said, "Please help it."

Nurse Joy then said, "Looks like a Pikachu. We'll do what we can."

Sadie walked over with Bulbasaur and Tangela and put her hand on his arm and said, "It's going to be alright."

Nurse Joy then said, "I need a stretcher for a small electric Pokémon, stat!" 

Two Chansey's walked out with a stretcher and Pikachu was put on it and Nurse Joy said, "It'll be okay. Rush this Pokémon to the critical care until."

**Chansey**

Sadie then walked away and sat down on the bench with Bulbasaur and Tangela and pat the both of them and put her headphones over her ears and started to listen to music her band had written and performed.

After a while Misty came in and confronted Ash.

Sadie had Tangela return and put her headphones around her neck and said, "Hey Misty."

Misty looked over and said, "Hey Sadie."

"What happened?"

Misty replied, "Your friend's Pikachu wreaked my bike."

Sadie turned towards Ash and said, "Smooth move."

As they stared at the doors they opened and Nurse Joy, Chansey, and Pikachu walked out.

Ash said, "Pikachu are you all right?"

"Your Pikachu's resting. It's a good thing you got it here so fast. The procedure went well, and it should be fine."

Sadie let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding and said, "That's so great."

Misty said, "Thanks to the Pokémon Center."

Ash said, "Thank you very much."

Nurse Joy then said, "Now your Pokémon needs a good rest in the recovery room. You should go in with it Ash."

Ash then said, "Thanks. Listen. I'm sorry about your bike. But I'm gonna need dome time to make things right."

Misty then yelled, "No way, I fell for that last time."

Sadie said, "That's how I became friends with you Jackass."

An alarm sounded and it said, "Your attention please. Our Viridian City Radar Sensors have detected an aircraft belonging to a gang of Pokémon thieves. If you have a Pokémon in your possession, exercise extreme caution."

Sadie grabbed Bulbasaur's pokeball and said, "Bulbasaur return."

Some glass shattered and the Pokémon Ekans and Koffing came out of there Pokeballs.

**Koffing! Ekans!**

Koffing then used smokescreen and the group started to cough from it.

Ash then said, "What are they? Who are they?"

A lady's voice then said, "Don't be frightened little boy."

A man's voice said, "Allow us to introduce ourselves."

"To protect the world from devastation…"

"To unite all peoples within our nation…"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love…"

"To extend our reach to the stars above…"

"Jessie"

"James."

"Team Rocket blast of at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

A Meowth then came out of nowhere and said, "Meowth! That's right."

Sadie starred and them and said, "Seriously? That was the dumbest thing I've ever seen."

Jessie then said, "Shut your mouth little girl."

They ran into the Pokémon transfer room and as Nurse Joy started to transfer the Pokémon Sadie said, "We've got to do something."

As the door was broken down the pokeballs were scattered all over the floor and Misty said, "Don't just hold 'em throw 'em."

Ash threw one which was empty and Sadie looked at Misty and said, "Double team?"

Misty replied, "Defiantly."

Sadie grabbed Tangela's pokeball and said, "Tangela come on out."

As Tangela came out she caught her pokeball and Misty grabbed a pokeball and threw it and turned to Ash and said, "Get Pikachu out of here."

Misty and Sadie turned towards Team Rocket and Sadie said, "Looks like you're in for a world of hurt."

Jessie said, "Big talk for a little girl. But you do look familiar."

"Tangela use bind followed by poison powder."

**Tange Tangela**

Tangela used both and Sadie said, "Good job."

Misty used Goldeen and Sadie said, "What are you a water Pokémon trainer?"

Misty replied, "Yeah. So are my sisters."

Sadie said, "Alright. Let me deal with them."

As they looked back they saw Team Rocket was gone and Sadie grabbed Tangela's pokeball and said, "Tangela return."

They ran out and saw Team Rocket blast off with most of the Pokémon Center.

The next morning Sadie was waiting for Ash and Misty while feeding Bulbasaur and Tangela. She was writing a song in her song book and listening to the song Cage The Beast.

Misty and Ash then walked out and said, "Hey Sadie."

Sadie put her earbuds around her neck and said "Morning guys. Ready to get going to Pewter City and start the Pokémon League?"

Ash said, "Yeah let's get going."

Bulbasaur then walked over and rubbed against her leg.

**Bulba **

Sadie said, "Return."

As soon as she out the pokeballs away she turned to the guys and said, "Let's get going."

As they walked through the forest Misty screamed and Ash said, "What's the matter?"

"Look over there?"

Ash said, "Oh cool it's a caterpie."

Sadie rolled her eyes and said, "I going to go look for a grass type Pokémon. Good luck."

Sadie walked around and saw a Bellsprout. "Awesome."

Sadie grabbed Bulbasaur's pokeball and said, "Bulbasaur. Come on out."

Bulbasaur came out and the pokeball came flying back and she caught it.

**Bulba Bulbasaur**

"Alright Bulbasaur use tackle."

Bulbasaur hit Bellsprout and Sadie said, "Nice Bulbasaur. Now use Razor Leaf."

**Bulba **

Bulbasaur used his razor leaf and then Sadie grabbed an empty pokeball and threw it towards the Bellsprout.


	4. AN

Hey everybody I know that I haven't been updating for a while but I have a reason for it. It's not a very good reason but it's a reason. I've been basically playing games on my PS3 and re-reading my Harry Potter books and of course hanging out with my boyfriend. But I have some news. All of my stories are going on hold while I work on Harry Potter stories. Be on the look out for my first story in the Muggle-Born Siblings Saga The Magic Within. It evolves my Characters of Abigail and Michael Carson. They are a year apart so the first story will only have a little bit of Michael and there mother Cassandra. I have a poll up so please take the time to vote of whether or not Abbie should be on the HufflePuff Qudditch team


End file.
